


I Play for Keeps

by orphan_account



Series: Fight Fire With Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You fall asleep on a table, and Poe has no idea what he just got into and then totally didn't get into.





	I Play for Keeps

You spent the rest of the day working on your fighter, and at 2300, almost the middle of the night, your baby was ready for combat. You had skipped dinner, opting instead to get your fighter done as quickly as possible, and so decided to go to the canteen to grab a bite before turning in. The base was still pretty busy, seen as they ran shifts during the night, and people were running around. Just not as many of them. It was clearly the off shift for most people. 

You strode sleepily into the canteen and yawned. You just wanted some warm food, a cup of something like tea, a shower, and your bed. So you walked up to the bar and asked the man if he had what you wanted. After a few minutes he brought what you wanted over to you and you found a small, empty table in the corner of the room. Your stomach grumbled, and you lazily started to eat, too tired to eat very quickly. 

You were about half finished, when you started nodding off, and instead of going to your room you pushed your plate to the side and rested your head on your arms. You told yourself that you were only going to rest your eyes for a minute before finishing your food, your tea, and then heading to your room. But your exhausted brain will believe pretty much anything you tell it, and so you fell asleep...

...You jerked your head off your arms and mumbled, "Hmm?!" trying to get your eyes to focus on your surroundings, then your brain caught up with your senses, and you both heard and saw the man who had taken a seat across from you. 

"-doing here?" Poe Dameron finished asking you. 

You sat up and ran a hand through your tangled hair, only to realize you had put it in a french braid and you had made it worse by messing with it. "What?" you asked, having only caught the last two words.

Poe's mouth twitched in amusement, and he scratched the stubble growing on his chin in an attempt to hide it. "I said 'Your shift doesn't start for another two hours. What are you doing here?'"

You knit your eyebrows together in confusion, "Two hours? No, my shift doesn't start till the morning."

This time Poe laughed out loud, "How long have you been sleeping on this table!?"

"Uuhhh... I'm not sure how to answer that question..." 

He looked at you with a smile on his face, "Well, you have two hours left. Are you gonna go to bed, or just stay up?" 

You rubbed your eyes and popped your back, "I'll probably just stay up, I've worked on less sleep than this."

"You better make sure you sleep tonight then," Poe joked, "Cause I set up a race for tomorrow. If you're still up for it of course." 

You cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "I'm always up for a race. Beating you will just be a bonus." You got up and mock saluted, "See you around Commander."

You walked out of the canteen and started making your way to your room to change and shower before heading to the mess hall for breakfast, but you were stopped by Poe who had followed you down the hall.

"Hey!" he called, jogging to catch up to you. 

"Ya?" you said, stopping and turning to face him.

He stopped between you and a built in bench along the wall. "I was just thinking about what the prize is for winning." He said with an unreadable look in his eyes, "I think it should be whoever wins gets to pick an activity that the other has to do, no questions asked."

You scoffed, "Oh ya? What would you pick? If you won I mean, which you won't." You put your hands on your hips and shifted your weight to one leg.

Poe cocked his head to the side so his eyes were more level with yours, and a smile slowly spread across his lips as he leaned in closer, "I would take you to my room and-" 

You realized where he was going with this and decided to mess with him a bit. You cut him off by shoving him away from you, the bench knocked against his knees, and his legs buckled. You quickly moved to straddle him and placed one hand on his chest and another on the back of his neck, your thumb tangling in his hair. You cocked your head in and imitation of him a moment ago and moved to kiss him, breathing in gently, and stopping when your nosed brushed against his. 

Poe's eyes had gone wide at first in surprise, but when he realized you were sitting on his lap, and about to kiss him, he moved a hand to your lower back and one gripped your upper arm. His eyes closed in anticipation as you drew nearer. He felt your nose gently brush against his own and his breath hitched in his throat. His lips parted... and then you smirked moving your mouth to his ear and whispering seductively. His eyes flew open, and he clenched his jaw, "Be careful what you wish for Dameron... I play for keeps." and then you pulled away for good, brushing the tip of your tongue against his cheek as you left.

Poe's head fell slightly forward as you left, trying to regain your attention. You tried to pull away but he grabbed your hips and held you in place firmly. "I am gonna win. You can count on it."  

You shoved off of him and stood. As you turned to leave you called quietly, "You better." then you walked down the hall to your room, swaying your hips just the tiniest bit, cause hell, you knew he was watching.

After you rounded the corner Poe sucked in a breath as if he had been held under water and cursed, running his hands through his hair, "What the kriffin' hell was that?" 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN KISS! 
> 
> BYE!


End file.
